Time Travel!
by MoonSHuu
Summary: A mysterious girl that was in the shop gave u's something. Out of knowing, they were travelled through the future. What will happen to the u's when they meet their future comparisons?
1. Chapter 1: Idiot Trio

**A/N: Hello readers this is my first time making a fanfic nya~! I really suck at my grammars in this story and good thing my friend helped me corrected them nya~**

 **So uhm yeh pls enjoy reading nya~! ヽ(=･ω･=)丿**

Third Person POV

The u's are now resting at the rooftop, some are eating some manjuus that Honoka brought from her family's business, some are talking to each other and some are looking on the nice view at the sky.

Honoka stands up and looks at Rin, Rin looks at Honoka, Rin nods and stands up as well. They stared together at Nico who is busy eating manjuus with the third years. She senses that there are two people who are staring at her, she then looks up at the two who stands up. She stands up as well and looks at Honoka and Rin's eyes. They eventually nod and walked over the corner so that the other u's wont hear them talking.

"So Honoka, what is it?" Nico asks Honoka while she crossed her arms, "Oh it's just... I wanted the three of us go home together! It's what friends do right?", Honoka said.

The other two looked at each other and bursted out laughing.

"HEY! Stop laughing you two!" Honoka pouted. "It's just... why won't you tell us when we were with them nya?", Rin said while pointing to the other u's who were always staring at them suspiciously.

"Oh it's just that theres this shop that I always pass by with Kotori and Umi these days and I'm really curious on whats inside the shop. Umi wont let me cause' she thinks I might cause some

trouble and it looks like that shop is 'ya know... a 'lil bit abandoned and the aura of that shop is a 'lil bit scary too! I wanted to go in there but they won't let me so... I asked you two to hang out with me today after this practice..."

"Sure nya!", Rin said while she jumps for joy around Honoka, "I'm kind of curious about that shop nya!"

Honoka held Rin's hands and jumps excitedly, "Thank you Rin!"

Both of them stopped and then turned their heads over to Nico who is now staring at them, processing on what Honoka said, "Hmm... can you just help me carry my groceries home?", Nico said.

The trio grinned while the other members of u's are staring at them for quite a while.

"I-I get the feeling there's something bad that might happen..." Hanayo said, while she readies herself for the continuation of the practice. "Hmm... my tarot says nothing, so there's nothing to be afraid of, right?" Nozomi said, _'Well I lied, the tarot says here that there really IS something that might happen!'_

They all readied theirselves and continued practicing...

 **ヽ(=･ω･=)丿**

"HONOKA-CHAN!!! NICO-CHAN!!! LETS GO LETS GO NYA~!"

Rin couldn't barely wait for the two, Honoka is done packing her things inside her bag while Nico is still packing her practice attire and some notebooks she left at the clubroom.

"Jeez Rin, have some patience! Let me just finish putting these inside my ba- ah! Okay, it's done lets go!"

The trio said their goodbyes and left the clubroom leaving the other members who are now talking about them.

"Lets follow them!" Nozomi said.

The other members looked at each of them and turned their heads back to Nozomi who is now making a wide grin at them, "A-are you sure?", "Yes I'm sure, Hanayo-chan!" Nozomi who grinned more,

"We should follow them and look at what their up to." Eli said, who stood up on the table. Umi then stood up as well and said, "Yes we should, if those three are together there might really be somethings that are going to happen that are not good..."

They then left the clubroom and off to follow the idiot trio...

 **ヽ(=･ω･=)丿**

The other u's finally caught up to them and saw the trio going out of the grocery store holding some plastic bags full of goods!

"Well, they just went to get groceries." Kotori said.

They were peeking at the side of the grocery store.

"Hmm...", _'Where are they heading? Based from what happened in the rooftop, the first who stood up is Honoka, then Rin, then Nico, they talked about something. I heard them talked a little bit about going to a shop that's...aban..doned...'_ Umi widened her eyes after what she realised, "What are you thinking about, Umi-chan?" Kotori asked her childhood friend, "I think I know where they'll be going.", "Where are they going?"

Maki asked by looking at Umi and then crossed her arms, "Y'know the shop that they talked about, it looked like it's abandoned and has a little scary aura, right? I think they're headed there."

Umi looked at Kotori who has an 'o' shaped mouth, "Oh? That shop that we always pass by, Honoka wants to go inside that place but we always stopped her..., then we must hurry and catch up with them!"

Kotori runs after the three idiots, the other members as well runs with Kotori until they reached the them.

 **ヽ(=･ω･=)丿**

The idiot trio were now in front of what Honoka described to them. Before walking in, they heard something at the left and were surprised because they saw their friends panting.

"W-w-what are you girls doing here?!", Honoka said to the other members while she stammers. "Wait, wait, what?! Did you all just followed us nya?!" Rin said with a surprise cat face, the other u's agreed by nodding.

Umi faces Honoka, "Honoka! I told you not to come here at this place!"

"But why?! Why wont you let me?!" Honoka yells like a child.

Umi was gonna say something, but it got interrupted because the shop's doors opened and someone came out behind the door.

"Uhm... do you mind that you're making a ruckus in front of my shop, girls?"

 **A/N: If your wondering why I called them the "Idiot Trio" cuz I've read some fan-fictions and seen some images and some posts about them so yeah and I love them cuz they're so funny and cute nya~!**


	2. Chapter 2: Two Mysterious Girls

**Third Person POV**

"Uhm... do you mind that you're making a ruckus in front of my shop, girls?" The mysterious girl said who came out of the shop's door, the u's looked at her with a shocked face until someone said, "Uhm are you the owner of this look-a-like abandoned and scary aura shop?", Honoka asked while she pointed her index finger to the shop, "HONOKA!"

Umi yelled for saying that in front of the owner.

"No its okay, I always heard people say that my shop is the scariest in this district.", the owner said with a sad smile expression, "And yes I'm the owner of this shop, Uhm what can I do for you girls?"

The owner asked the u's, "Oh! Our friend's here, Honoka wants to go inside your shop and take a look at what's inside, nya!" Rin said then points at Honoka, "Honoka? OH! Are you girls, t-t-the u's?!"

The owner said in an excited expression, the gang nods.

"Ehhhhh, it's my first time seeing you girls in person!", the owner then said and made an idea.

She steps aside from the door, "You girls can come in, uh-uh-uh... I-I'll make you some tea!" The owner said and greeted them formally to come in.

"WOAHHHH!" Honoka and Rin gasped in unison. They saw many paintings hanging on the walls, coloring materials are scattered everywhere and some appliances that are scattered on top of the large table and some huge and small devices. "Yeah woah." Nico said in awe, "Welcome to our shop, hehe please ignore our mess..." the owner welcomed them.

"Nagi!! Have you seen a roaming cat robot here?" Another mysterious person showed up who had a dust on her face and wearing dusty clothing, with a short silver hair and is wearing a lab coat.

"Hey Rika we have guests! And no, I haven't seen one.", The owner said and continued, "Oh! I forgot to introduce ourselves." The two walked in front of the gang, "My name is Nagi Shiraki you can call me

Nagi-chan instead, and I'm an artist as you can see those are my scattered coloring materials. Oh, and I'm also the owner of this shop!", Nagi said with a happy smile.

"My name is Rika Kamiya call me Rika-chan!" Rika said and Nagi continued, "And I'm a scientist and a partner of Rika in this shop, and I'm sorry that the inside of the shop is a mess" Rika and Nagi bowed in front of the u's. "Ah no, It's ok! We don't mind it at all!"

Eli said "It's just th-", Honoka cuts off what Eli's trying to say and said, "IT'S JUST THAT TO THINK THE INSIDE OF THIS SHOP IS SO AWESOME!", Honoka shouted, "Nyeah nyeah!!!" Rin agreed.

"T-thank you for complimenting our shop!", Nagi said with a flattered face and continued, "Oh yeah, I had a painting of you guys!" Nagi walked to where she putted the painting of u's and came back and gave it to the u's, "Uhm you can take it home or in your club as a good luck charm!", Nagi said with a happy smile.

Honoka and the others looked at the painting that Nagi made and said, "It's beautiful Nagi-san, thank you!", Honoka smiled. "Hey me too!", "Here ya go!" Rika gave a disk with some colorful lines and one button on the center of the object to Nico, "Think of it as a good luck charm too!"

"Thanks.. I guess?" Nico said while looking at the object with curiousness. "Well we should go home girls, and thank you for inviting us inside this amazing shop!" Kotori said with a pure smile. "Your welcome!" Rika and Nagi said in unison.

 **ヽ(=･ω･=)丿**

 **Honoka's POV**

We are now on the park looking at the circular object curiously.

"Hey, I'm curious about this button!" I said. "We all are curious about it, Honoka!" Nico said, well she's the one who's holding it. "I wanna press it!!", I said but Nico ran far away and shouted, "NO!!! I'M THE TOP 1 IDOL IN THE UNIVERSE SO I WILL BE THE ONE WHO PRESSES IT!!" I chased Nico and Rin joined as well. "Nya!! I wanna press it too!"

We chased Nico until Umi shouted, "YOU THREE! STOP THIS INSTANT!" Umi yelled.

 _"Oh My GOSH! Umi's angry at US! We're doomed!!",_ I thought in my head.

The three of us stopped and Eli snatched the object away from Nico and Nico pouted. In a smug face, Nozomi said, "Why not we press it together?"

"Are you sure? I mean what if something happens after we pressed this button?" Umi proceeded to ask.

Kotori walked beside of Umi and said "Don't worry Umi, we will just leave it here and run away from it if something happens!" with a innocent grin on her face.

"Your right, well let's place our right hand above this button girls!" Umi said.

The 9 of us placed our right hand on top of the button.

"You guys ready?" I asked. "Nya!/Yes!/Yeah!" They said, "Well on a count of 3!"

 **THIRD PERSON POV**

"One!" The first years shouted, "Two!" The second years shouted, "Three!" The third years shouted, they then pressed the button together. After they pressed the button, silence came.

"Uh D-Dareka?（だーだれか？） Tasukete！（たすけて！)" Hanayo blabbered, "Well that's great, we just wasted our time just to press this disk when there's nothing coming out at all" Maki said and then crossed her arms.

The others find a place to think, Umi, Kotori, and Nozomi sits on the bench, Eli and Maki are standing on the side of where the three sitted while Honoka, Rin, Hanayo, and Nico are standing in front of the five members.

"Maybe this device is broken..." Rin checked the device then something happened "なーにゃ(nya)?!"

"R-Rin!", Honoka and Nico shouted at them, making the others surprised of a sudden shout. "だーだれか！！！たすけて！！(Dareka!!! Tasukete!!)"Hanayo shouted.

A portal popped up and it is sucking Rin in, Honoka and Nico is pulling Rin away from the portal but it's too strong. They were also getting sucked in. "H-help us!" Nico yelled.

Eli and the others are pulling their friends out of the portal but the portal kept pulling them in. "T-the portal is sucking us in either!" Maki yelled, "Well I think this is our end, my friends!" Nozomi said while looking down and her eyes closed and smiled while holding Nico's arm that she tried to pull out.

"H-hey Nozomi d-don't give up yet!" Umi said while trying to pull Rin's right leg out. "I-its still sucking us!!!" Hanayo yelled.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Maki and the others shouted until their sight blackened.

 **A/N: Sorry for the long wait lols school just started last last week and yeah you guys know what I mean. So basically I already made this before school starts but then... after I made this, thats when my net just got cut off. So I waited like 5 days to connect (because mom changed our net router) After I connected, I send it to my friend but this past few days he's busy... well technically we are busy of school stuffs and some personal matters etc so now there you have it he just sent it to me today lols XD Well the next chapter might be...funny? XD**

 **CLIFFHANGERS AHEAD!**


End file.
